Server systems frequently receive resource-intensive queries from requestors (e.g., clients and/or applications). To respond to such queries, server systems need to access and search through large data sets. Generating results and responses to complex queries using large data sets can be a time-consuming and resource-intensive process for the server systems. Processing resource-intensive queries at server systems can have detrimental effects on the entire server system. For example, when certain requestors transmit resource-intensive queries to a server system, the resource-intensive queries can monopolize resources (e.g., memory, processing power and functionality, server time etc.) of the server system, which will result in degrading the performance of the server system when responding to queries from other requestors.